IM drama
by xx.Dirty-Little-Secret.xx
Summary: [title may change]Sarah has a horrible secret, things heat up between Jake and Becca in a PM and try to keep it a secret from everyone, Oliver is trying to avoid Lily, and Miley is suspicious of her brother's weird antics. rated T for safety...u'll like i
1. Chapter 1

"IM drama"

by: callie.carsonx3

_Chapter 1_

**A/N-lol, i was bored and it seemed like fun to write one of these, so i thought i would. enjoy (:**

i own nothing but the screen names(:  
(and just about everyone uses "smokin oken" for Oliver, so technically i dont own that one)

----

sk8trgrl-Lily

popxprincess-Miley

zombieguy-Jake

smokin oken-Oliver

save the whales-Sarah

blondieXObecca-Becca

beachdude-Jackson

----

_popxprincess has just signed on_

**sk8trgrl:** it's about time you showed up. I felt...lonely.

**popxprincess: **I had a hannah thing. Sue me.

_save the whales has just signed on_

_blondieXObecca has just signed on_

**blondieXObecca: **bonjour!

**sk8trgrl: **hey becca.

**blondieXObecca: **OMG! i think someone stole my ellie-vanellie lipgloss!

**save the whales: **ellie-vanellie tests their products on pandas. I wouldn't use them.

**popxprincess:** SARAH! when did u come in?

**save the whales: **about, oh, 30 seconds ago...

_smokin oken has just signed on_

_zombieguy has just signed on_

**zombieguy:** ello poppet.

**blondieXObecca: **o.O

**smokin oken: **pirates of the carribean, smartass.

**save the whales: **foul language kills birds.

**zombieguy: **?

**save the whales: **everytime someone cusses, a bird dies. It's common knowledge.

_sk8trgrl is idle_

**smokin oken: **shit, lily's here?!

**save the whales: **bird number two...

**smokin oken: **--

**zombieguy: **why is that such a bad thing?

**smokin oken: **it's akward...

**blondieXObecca: **you dont seem to have a problem with me in here...

**smokin oken: **that's cuz we only dated like what 2 days?

**blondieXObecca:** :O!!! we dated 5!!!!!

**smokin oken:** oops...

**zombieguy:** big mistake.

_smokin oken is away_

**blondieXObecca:** god, guys are such bastards!

_auto response from smokin oken: _DONT KILL ME!

**save the whales: **bird number three...

_beachdude has just signed on_

**beachdude: **word.

**popxprincess: **sorry, guys!! Im back. I had to get a sandwitch (:

**beachdude: **wait a second...THAT WAS MY SANDWITCH!

**popxprincess:** ya snooze ya loose.

**zombieguy:** _(private message: popxprincess) _Hey miles, when's ur concert?

**popxprincess:** _(private message: zombieguy)_ March 2nd

**save the whales: **is anyone going to the rally tomorrow?

**beachdude:** I am!!

**beachdude: **wait, whats it for?

**save the whales: **it's a carwash to raise money for Mrs. Wrent's retirement fund.

**beachdude: **Ew, nevermind...

_sk8trgrl is no longer idle_

**sk8trgrl: **WHOO-HOO! those are some narley waves!

**blondieXObecca:** you went surfing in three minutes?

**save the whales: **actually, it is possible. depending on the weight movements, the wind distance, and the length from Lily's house to the beach...oh, i suppose about 3 minutes is quite sufishent.

**sk8trgrl: **no, i didnt. im just staring out the window watching them glide up and down. DAMN MY MOM FOR GROUNDING ME ON SUCH A BEAUTIFUL WARM DAY!

**save the whales: **bird number four...

**save the whales: **:(

**save the whales: **CURSE YOU ALL!

_save the whales has just signed off_

**sk8trgrl:** that was odd...

**zombieguy: **u have no idea.

**sk8trgrl: **Well, im gonna get some snacks. ttyl!

_sk8trgrl has just signed off_

**popxprincess: **ditto.

_popxprincess has just signed off_

**blondieXObecca: **I'm late for a manicure.

**blondieXObecca: **Au Revoir!

_blondieXObecca has just signed off_

**zombieguy: **alright! Zombie High's on!

_zombieguy has just signed off_

**beachdude: **1 is the loneliest number that you'll ever do...

_beachdude has just signed off_

_smokin oken returned from away_

**smokin oken: **Hello?!

**smokin oken:** :(

_smokin oken has just signed off_

A/N-In the next chapter, they'll talk about the rally. Also things start to heat up between Jake and Becca through a private message. Can they keep it a secret from the rest of the chat? Hmm...review and find out!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

by: callie.carsonx3

**everything in this story is owned by people who aren't me.**

**

* * *

**_smokin oken has just signed on_

**smokin oken:** alright! first one here! high five, oken!

**zombieguy:** nice try, dude. I was here thirty minutes before you.

**smokin oken:** aw man.

_save the whales has just signed on_

**save the whales:** hey guys. i saw u at the rally. which one of u threw that sponge at me?

**zombieguy:** guilty.

**save the whales:** i knew it! you made my contacts come out!

**smokin oken: **i must say, sarah. you looked pretty hott in that bikini.

**save the whales:** easy, cassanova.

_popxprincess has just signed on_

**popxprincess:** hola (:

**zombieguy: **hey

**smokin oken:** waddup.

**save the whales:** chimo!

**zombieguy:** sarah, that means goodbye.

**save the whales:** really? Oh, i saw it on naturally, sadie and always wanted to say it.

_sk8trgrl has just signed on_

**smokin oken: **Gotta go! Mom needs computer. Adios!

_smokin oken has just signed off_

**sk8trgrl:** grrr...

**zombieguy:** that time of the month?

**sk8trgrl:** no, it just he always signs off right when i sign on and it's annoying!

**save the whales:** i agree.

**popxprincess:** just talk to him and see what's up.

_beachdude has just signed on_

_blondieXObecca has just signed on_

**blondieXObecca: **mon cherie, madomoiselle et monsieur.

**beachdude:** someone's been watching beauty and the beast.

**blondieXObecca:** can't a girl watch a disney movie with her little sister and not get tussled by her friends?

**zombieguy:** i dont think tussled is a real word, becca.

**blondieXObecca:** -sticks toungue out-

**sk8trgrl: **brb

_sk8trgrl is away_

**save the whales: **alas, new found crushes beckons.

_auto response from sk8trgrl: _I am away from my computer right now.

**popxprincess:** well, that's informative.

**zombieguy:** it's the microsoft automatic away message.

**popxprincess:** i know that, beetlebrain.

**blondieXObecca:**_ (private message: zombieguy)_ hey. i had fun friday!

**save the whales: **I am so bored.

**zombieguy: **_(private message: blondieXObecca) _me too. but we still need to keep it a secret. the last thing i need is people finding out about us.

**popxprincess: **me too. -yawn-

**blondieXObecca: **_(private message: zombieguy) _Why? Don't you love me?

**zombieguy: **_(private message: blondieXObecca)_ of course i do, baby. but i still dont think now's the right time for people to know.

**blondieXObecca: **_(private message: zombieguy)_ Is it because of Danny or Johnny?

**popxprincess: **wanna go to the mall then?

**save the whales: **sure, but not right now, im working on my earth day president campaign speech.

**popxprincess: **i c.

**zombieguy: **_(private message: blondieXObecca) _No, it's cuz of ur reputation.

**blondieXObecca:** Im not a slut, okay?! I just...like guys!

**blondieXObecca:** oops, sorry...that was supposed to be a private message.

**save the whales: **who are u messaging with such foul language?!

**blondieXObecca: **umm...god?

**blondieXObecca: **_(private message: zombieguy) _Call me! Like, now!

_blondieXObecca has just signed off_

**zombieguy: **gotta make a phone call. bbl

_zombieguy has just signed off_

**save the whales: **ok, im done with my speech! See ya at the mall! Meet me by american eagle! Chimo!

_save the whales has just signed off_

_popxprincess has just signed off_

_sk8trgrl has returned from away_

**Sk8trgrl: **Jackson, I need to talk to someone right now. Can you come over?

**beachdude: **sure, lil. Jackson in ten.

_beachdude has just signed off_

_sk8trgrl has just signed off_

A/N-thanks for the reviews! In the next chapter, we'll find out two secrets that ruined one girl's reputation, and made another girl's reputation stronger. Also, what's up with Oliver? You will see in chapter three! Chimo!

_callie.carsonx3 has just signed off_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

by: callie.carsonx3

**needless to say, if i owned hannah montana, little kids would NOT be able to watch it...muahaha...**

mitchel musso: what's that supposed to mean?

me: Mitchel Musso?! how did u get in my computer!

mitchel musso: i jumped. anywho...what do u mean by "little kids would NOT be able to watch it"

me: uhhh...you like emily osment, dont you?

mitchel musso: i guess?

me: that's what i meant.

mitchel musso: pervert.

me: moving on...

**

* * *

**_beachdude has just signed on_

_popxprincess has just signed on_

_zombieguy has just signed on_

_save the whales has just signed on_

**beachdude:** there's some type of green slime coming out of the toilet again...

**zombieguy:** thank u 4 sharing.

**popxprincess:** okay, which 1 of u called me at 5 o'clock this morning?!

**zombieguy:** -whistles innocently-

**popxprincess:** JAKE!

**zombieguy:** what?! i couldnt sleep...and i needed to hear a bedtime story...

**popxprincess:** okay, here's one: Once upon a time there was a beautiful enchantress superstar who killed her ego-maniac-wannabe-cool-but-is-actually-not friend! The End!

**beachdude:** Well, wasn't that cheerful?

**zombieguy:** im scared...

**beachdude:** Sarah, u there?

**popxprincess:** yea, how cum ur so quiet?

**save the whales: **huh? oh! umm...im just staring out the window watching the rain rush down it.

**save the whales: **isn't it wonderful how raindrops can just be outside in the middle of a storm when it's so very dark out, and still be so free? I wanna be free. They're so...magestic.

**beachdude:** -gags-

**popxprincess: **Jackson, that's rude! Yea, sarah...it is...uh...beautiful?

**

* * *

**

mitchel: Okay, we can see here that sarah is feeling a little...upset about something.

me: i thought u left...

mitchel: nope, im here to be your commentary!

me: ok? and those of u reading this, i dont own mitchel either. but if i did, oh the things i'd do...

mitchel: OKAY! moving on...back to the story...

**

* * *

**

**zombieguy:** u sure ur ok, sarah? u seem a lil...low?

**save the whales:** can u guys keep a secret?

_smokin oken has just signed on_

_sk8trgrl has just signed on_

_blondieXObecca has just signed on_

**save the whales:** nvm...

**blondieXObecca: **bonjour! is moi, back from my lovely, lovely shopping spree with Hilary!

**sk8trgrl:** DUFF?!

**blondieXObecca:** no, stupid! Winston!

**smokin oken:** who's that?

**blondieXObecca:** my very RICH cousin.

**zombieguy: **Becca Weller is wide...

**zombieguy:** I MEAN WISE!!

**blondieXObecca:** :O!!!

**beachdude:** Sarah, you still there?

**save the whales:** Yea..im here.

**blondieXObecca:** it's official. I just broke up with my boyfriend.

**popxprincess:** who is it now?

**blondieXObecca:** Umm...well, his name is uh his name is Jake.

**beachdude:** lol thatz the same name as pretty boy over here.

**blondieXObecca:** lol yeah but thats not who it is. :)

**blondieXObecca:** g2g dinner!

_blondieXObecca is away_

**zombieguy:** i hope she knows that the sun's not even up yet...

_auto response from blondieXObecca:_ DINNER! And, yes Jake, I do know the sun's not even up yet.

**zombieguy:** Ok, now THAT was creepy...

**sk8trgrl:** o.O how duz she do that?!

**popxprincess: **idk, but it's scary...

**beachdude:** sarah how cum ur not talkin?!

**save the whales:** Sorry guyz...

**popxprincess:** sarah, what's wrong?!

**save the whales:** can everyone in here keep a secret?

**smokin oken:** oui.

**save the whales:** okay, well...i umm...the secret is...

* * *

mitchel- whats the secret?

me- mitchel, i had to pause it. you gotta stop the tape at some point.

mitchel- but whats the secret?! c'mon, im dyin here!!

me- ah, mitchel...so naiive. much like the magestic eagle. So young; so vibrant; so beautiful; yet so un-intune with how things work. See how the eagle rests in her nest after a hard day of gathering leaves for her young, "Alas!" she cries, for her children have hatched. Beautiful babies will soon fill the skies with wonderful "caws" of nature.

mitchel- so...whats the secret?

me- ..sigh.. you'll find out in chapter four. CHIMO!

* * *

_callie.carsonx3 has just signed off_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

by: callie.carsonx3

* * *

mitchel- YES! back to the chatroom! Now, I get to hear the secret!! 

me- not so fast, pretty boy. Exciting twist: The secret won't be revealed until chapter 6!

mitchel- you are a sick, sick woman.

me- what do you mean?

mitchel- well, you got us all excited, and then you just...backed out. what's up with that?

me- if you don't shutup, i'll kick you out of my house, how's that sound?

mitchel- but then i wont get to hear the story...

me- exactly.

mitchel- let me save you the trouble on this: Callie does not, nor has ever, owned Hannah Montana...or me ;)

me- thank you.

mitchel- -coughs- beeyotch -coughs-

me- what was that?

mitchel- arentcha gonna play the tape, now?

me- whatever.

* * *

_beachdude has just signed on_

_popxprincess has just signed on_

_sk8trgrl has just signed on_

_zombieguy has just signed on_

**zombieguy: **gosh, can u guyz imagine what happened 2 sarah?

**beachdude: **i was trying 2 all last night.

_bigCdawg has just signed on_

**sk8trgrl: **who the heck r u?

**bigCdawg: **yo mother.

**sk8trgrl: **Hey cooper.

**bigCdawg: **how'd u no it was me?

**sk8trgrl: **ur the only one i know who will say "mother" instead of the actual "momma"

**bigCdawg: **o

**bigCdawg: **dammit

**popxprincess: **no cussing in my chat.

* * *

me- but i do have another surprise for you, mitchy...

mitchel- i told you never to call me that.

me- i've called you that since jr high!

mitchel- whatever. the surprise?

me- RIGHT! the surprise. We've got alot of "mysterious" disneychannel guests comming into the chat for the next, oh say, two chapters?

mitchel- AWESOME! like who?

me- i dont think so. you're not getting it out of me that easy. You're gonna have to decide who they are for yourself.

mitchel- okay, that can't be too hard. un-pause it now!

* * *

**beachdude: **pshh, YOUR chat?

**zombieguy: **im worried about sarah.

**sk8trgrl: **me too. i haven't talked to her since she told us.

**beachdude: **w.e idc about her. she's just another lil whore.

**sk8trgrl: **:O!!!

_richhairass has just signed on_

**popxprincess: **i hope u dont mind. i invited my friend london

**richhairass: **hannah, darling! long time no speak. how's florida?

**popxprincess: **i live in california london.

**richhairass: **oh plz. like there's actually a place in london called california.

_candygrlx3 has just signed on_

**richhairass: **i invited my friend too

**candygrlx3:** ok im just surprised u learnt to type.

**sk8trgrl: **im just surprised that im talking to london tipton...

**candygrlx3: **dont get 2 excited. she's not all that great.

**richhairass:** y, thank u!

**candygrlx3: **-rolls eyes-

_x CMD x has just signed on_

**candygrlx3: **and i invited one of my friends.

**x CMD x: **hey whatsup

**beachdude: **wow. now alot of ppl r in here and its annoying. im going to the beach. l8r.

_beachdude has just signed off_

**popxprincess: **ignore him. ugh -rolls eyes-

**x CMD x:** ugh, brb my stepbrother is callin me to come in his room for a sec. i hate going in there. it smells like perfume and sweat mixed together.

**x CMD x: **wow, i say that like it's a surprise.

_x CMD x is away_

**zombieguy: **ok im bk

**sk8trgrl: **where'd u go?

**zombieguy: **potty

**sk8trgrl: **sry i asked.

_candygrlx3 has just signed off_

_richhairass has just signed off_

_x CMD x returned from away_

**x CMD x: **ugh he is SO annoying. i g2g. dinner...bye.

**popxprincess: **see ya

**zombieguy: **adios.

**sk8trgrl: **l8tr

_x CMD x has just signed off_

**zombieguy: **i'll meet u guys at the movies.

**popxprincess: **k. adios.

**sk8trgrl: **c ya in a bit.

_zombieguy has just signed off_

_popxprincess has just signed off_

_sk8trgrl has just signed off_

**bigCdawg: **ok so aparently they 4got me.

_bigCdawg has just signed off_

_

* * *

_

me- so who do u think the "mystery guests" are?

mitchel- richhairass is london tipton!

me- good job, but i meant the ones that we _didn't_ say their names...

mitchel- uhhhhhh...i give up.

me- surprise surprise. OK! how about we make this into a contest...guest who the 3 mystery guests are (don't forget to add the screen names!) and the first two people to answer with the CORRECT answers will when a private message from me giving u a special one-time only sneak peak at the next few chapters!!

mitchel- and they get to do a lil something with me after the story's over.

me- eh hem? this is G-rated.

mitchel- then why is there cussin and mentions of sex and whores and sluts and--

me- -covers his mouth with my hand- just shutup. Anyway, reviews will get u a sneak peak and the next chapter up faster. Chimo!

* * *

_callie.carsonx3 has just signed off_


End file.
